


immolation

by excentricAnthropologist



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/pseuds/excentricAnthropologist
Summary: immolation: the act of killing in order to propitiate a deity, usually by burning





	immolation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [metamorphosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373294) by [most_curiously_blue_eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/most_curiously_blue_eyes/pseuds/most_curiously_blue_eyes). 
  * Inspired by [The End of the Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215619) by [AwkwardAnnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAnnie/pseuds/AwkwardAnnie). 
  * Inspired by [Perfect, Far Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/617449) by [pherede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherede/pseuds/pherede). 



[](https://imgbb.com/)  


**immolation \- a melkor/sauron fanmix, in three parts**

_immolation: the act of killing in order to propitiate a deity, usually by burning_

**part i: confluence**

_confluence: a coming or flowing together, meeting, or gathering at one point_

inspired by [metamorphosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373294)

1\. **Descent of the Archangel** \- Kamelot

_I can make your dreams come true_  
_What a couple, me and you_  
_On journey through the night_  
_I will show you everything so vividly_  
_You can't deny me_

2\. **Not Strong Enough** \- Apocalyptica

_Like a moth I'm drawn into your flame_  
_Say my name, but it's not the same_  
_You look in my eyes_  
_I'm stripped of my pride_  
_And my soul surrenders_  
_And you bring my heart to its knees_

3\. **The Spell** \- Lunatica

_Listen to me and you'll meet your fate_  
_My voice is so sweet, it won't let you escape_  
_Open your mind, let me guide you, my dear_  
_Once in these arms, you'll be free from your fears_

4\. **Faster** \- Within Temptation

_I can't sleep 'cause it's burning deep inside_  
_Like gasoline on fire running wild_  
_No more fear 'cause I'm getting closer now_  
_So unreal but I like it anyhow_

5\. **Sleepwalkers Dream** \- Delain

_As the innocent lay their heads down_  
_As the night chants its luring call_  
_Cross the borders of sense and foresight_  
_Come with me and I will take you_  
_You don't have to be afraid_

6\. **Burn Me** \- Xandria

_I've stolen the precious fruit_  
_Forbidden, but so sweet_  
_There's no retreat for me_  
_I will be lost with you_  
_Deep in this thunderstorm_

7\. **Stories Unheard** \- Kamelot

_Please honor me_  
_With the choices you've been given_  
_Remember me when my breath is gold_  
_As the journey begins_  
_Let the stories tell to be your own_

8\. **Hands of Gold** \- Delain

_Blood-red and sweet_  
_Spill in excess_  
_Stick to our hands_  
_And in its rush we both shall rest_  
_And pain nor fear_  
_Can break_  
_This bond, our chain_  
_Together for our crimes_  
_We'll pay_

**part ii: severance**

_severance: the action of ending a connection or relationship_

inspired by [The End of the Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215619)

1\. **Forsaken** \- Within Temptation

_As the sea started rising_  
_The land that we conquered just washed away_  
_Although we all have tried to turn back the tide_  
_It was all in vain_

2\. **Our Destiny** \- Black Veil Brides

_The king is dead_  
_In our town of broken dreams_  
_The rivers red_  
_Are we breaking at the seams?_  
_Bleeding out_  
_Fire spreads like kerosene_  
_We're going down_  
_We're going down in tragedy_  


3\. **Lost** \- Delain

_I was only holding on_  
_To everything we've had so far_  
_I thought I was ready to let go_  
_But I'm not_  
_I was only holding on_  
_To everything we've had so far_

4\. **Forsaken Love** \- Xandria

_I remember how the stars fell from your silky hands_  
_In this autumn night, on frozen battlefields_  
_See me now, still I hold them in my heart so deep_  
_Reaching out to be close to our fantasy_

5\. **Lost in Paradise** \- Evanescence

_All the promises I made_  
_Just to let you down_  
_You believed in me_  
_But I'm broken_  
_I have nothing left_  
_And all I feel is this cruel wanting_  
_We've been falling for all this time_  
_And now I'm lost in paradise_

6\. **Aeon's Embrace** \- Sirenia

_This is the end, my time is over_  
_My eyes darken, my hands feel colder_  
_Here, right at the edge of the fall_  
_A frail dim light, growing brighter and brighter_  
_Here, right at the end of the world_

7\. **The Heart of Everything** \- Within Temptation

_Stay with me now, I'm facing my last solemn hour_  
_Very soon I'll embrace you on the other side_  
_Hear the crowd in the distance, screaming out my faith_  
_Now their voices are fading, I can feel no more pain_  
_I'll face it cause it's the heart of everything_

8\. **Farewell** \- Apocalyptica

_(instrumental)_

**part iii: residuum**

_residuum: a substance or thing that remains or is left behind_

inspired by [Perfect, Far Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/617449)

1\. **Never Go Back** \- Evanescence

_The only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves_  
_But I'm the one who's drowning_  
_Without your love_  
_I am lost and I can never go back home_

2\. **Empty Memories** \- After Forever

_Times changed forever that night_  
_Leaving only empty memories_  
_Empty memories won't heal the pain_  
_We know only sorrow_  
_There's no future in tomorrow_  
_All our hopes were buried too young_  
_For the years that should have followed_

3\. **Slow Burn** \- Apocalyptica

_I burn for you every time I hear your name_  
_When I think I see your face, I know, it must be madness_  
_I feel the sting striking at me like a match_  
_Anything to bring you back if only for a moment_

4\. **Electricity** \- Delain

_I can't forget the shaking_  
_Your hands over my own_  
_Both hot with fever_  
_To our very bones_  
_I do regret the feeling_  
_That we will never know_  
_What might have happened_  
_Had we not let go_

5\. **Tell Me Why** \- Within Temptation

_If I could turn the hands of time, I would_  
_But here I am, here I am_  
_Tell me, why am I still here when it's all gone_  
_I'm living with the ghosts of yesterday_  
_Tell me why am I still trying to hold on_  
_I've got to tear it down, to let it go_

6\. **The Ties That Bind** \- Kamelot

_Before my eyes a world benign_  
_I stand to protect what is mine_  
_Word by word and line by line_  
_I follow your voice through the fire_  
_And nothing will disarm my mind_  
_To cut the ties that bind_

7\. **Tear the World Down** \- We Are the Fallen

_Time and time again_  
_Take it all and take the fall for you_  
_Fear is all I hold_  
_Bound and beaten down_  
_All the pain I can't escape today_  
_Is always with me_

8\. **The End of the Dream** \- Evanescence

_Follow your heart_  
_'Til it bleeds_  
_And we've gone to the end of the dream_

**Author's Note:**

> [links to listen on Spotify](http://excentricanthropologist.tumblr.com/post/172851887563/immolation-a-melkorsauron-fanmix-in-three)


End file.
